


[단편] 너 안의, 나의 조각

by fanfictioning



Series: [단편] [12]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Castor and Pollux





	[단편] 너 안의, 나의 조각

# 리얼물

 

 

 

 

***

너만이

나의,

 

 

안식처

***

 

 

 

 

***

그렇지, 인기란

나를

조각

조각

내어서, 주는.

돈이 끌리는

꼴림, 이 나를

갈갈이

찢어놓을거야

 

 

***

아무도

아무도 몰랐지, 나.

그런거야.

인기가 없으면, 아무 것도

팔 수 없지.

있으면, 공항에서 입은 옷도.

완판.

하.

재밌지,

그치.

 

 

 

***

모두 자신의 환상을

나에게 투영하지.

그 중에 아무 것도 없어,

진짜는.

알지도 못하면서,

키보드질. 지껄이는 말들,

모두

가짜.

난, 너의 무료한 일상에

씹는

껌 한 조가리, 너의 폰을 통해 비추어지는

일말의 망상. 어제와 같은 오늘과 같은 내일에-

뿌려지는 MSG. 그게,

돈이 된다면-

오케.

씹으라고,

원하는 만큼.

하지만, 착각은 하지마.

팔리는 건 이미지,

내가 아냐.

 

 

 

***

모두들 원하지, 나의 조각들.

남아있기나 하나, 내 몫은.

내 조각조각, 손을 뻗쳐 모두.

가슴을 흘낏 봐, 조각난 심장에-

남아있는지, 내 몫은.

영혼조차, 잘잘히 찢겨서 나눠주지.

다들 자기 몫을 요구해, 돈을 낸만큼.

하.

많이 쓰라고, 원하는 만큼. 하지만-

나만 이기적인가. 너희들도, 나를

이용하잖아.

서로서로

그런거지. 그러니까-

가상사랑을 원한다면, 마음껏 느껴. 그렇지만,

착각은 하지 말라고.

내 진짜는 가질 수 없으니까.

그저, 망상의 한 환상조각. 나에게 원하지,

가져가. 원하는 대로, 그게 다니까-

너가 가질 수 있는 건.

진짜 나는 너가

 

 

 

가질 수

없으니까

 

 

 

 

***

[지훈아, 괜찮아? 오늘 컨디션 좀 안 좋아보이던데.]

[아뇨, 형. 그냥 좀, 피곤해서. 별거아녜요.]

삐뽀삐뽀,

혼자 있어야겠다.

뜨거워,

풀어야돼. 머리가,

복잡하다.

혼자.

혼자...

아.

[뭐햐냐.]

[그냥.]

[나 뭣 좀 해야거등, 좀 나갈래?]

[아닝.]

...맏내짜식.

[맘대로해라, 으이구.]

2층 침대에 기어들어간다,

 

 

 

 

***

 

토할것같아.

모든 세상이, 내 감옥이 되어버린 듯.

미치기에

딱좋아, 어디가든

무얼하든. 시선이 따라다니지.

작은 새가 쉴 곳은 없네요, 그저 이

자그마한 2층침대 한 구석에서만

내 진짜 얼굴을 보일 수 있죠.

진짜

나

하.

모두들 다 뜯어가버린 나의 조각, 남아있기나

하나. 진짜라...

있기나,

해?

그런게.

...

안 좋아.

좋지

않다...

아.

[...뭐냐.]

[또 나쁜 생각하네.]

날아가렴, 작은 병아리.

너가 살던 숲으로 다시, 귀여운 요정아.

나는 그저 미련한 사람, 아니. 이제는 아련해,

보통 사람이었던 기억조차. 며칠 동안,

먹는 것도, 자는 것도.

부족해. 요즘은,

미친게 보통이지.

아,

연예인들은 힘들다고 말하지도 못하지.

나도 짜증난다고, 이런 센치한 감정.

느끼고 싶지 않아.

저리가.

저리...

[좀 들가봐.]

...가라고 했더니,

왜 오냐.

...맘대로해라.

2층 침대에 지 몸을 낑겨온다.

[너 너무 커.]

[아냐, 여기 딱 맞아.]

맞기는개-

 

 

 

그가 나를,

 

 

 

편히 안는다. 그의,

심장의 고동이 나의 몸의 리듬을 맞추고. 공명하는,

우리의 심장, 자그마한

침대 한 켠.

그래,

 

 

이 곳에서만 내가

진짜 나, 인가...

너의 곁에서 나.

 

 

[...좋네.]

[어, 그치. 나 짱이야.]

[아, 예...]

[괜찮아? 좀 피곤해보이네.]

거짓말은 쉽지, 예의바르게. 거리를 두는 것, 대충 넘어가는 거.

그런데, 나에게 너는

특별하니까. 그러니까, 약간만 알려줄까.

나의 진짜조각.

[침몰되서, 나를 잃어버린 기분이야. 모두들 나에게 달라고하는데, 자기들이 원하는 거. 그걸 맞추다보니까, 내가. 원래 뭐였는지. 잘 기억나지 않아. 날 보고 사랑한다는데, 사실 자기들이 원하는게- 진짜 나는 아니지. 그저 서로가 서로를, 이용해 먹는 것 뿐이야. 이 아이돌장사.]

아...

안 좋은 생각, 안 좋은

말. 하지 않아야지. 그런데,

힘드네.

힐끗, 그의 얼굴을 본다. 언제나 그렇듯-

알 수 없다, 그의 속은.

너 자신만의 세계 .

나도

거기에

들어갈 수 있을까. 너가,

들여보내준다면.

[불만투성이네.]

 

 

뭐

야

[아, 네- 알겠고요. 내 잘못이지, 애초에. 너한테 이런 얘기하는 거.]

아파,

약간이지만. 상처,

받았다.

 

 

 

 

\---그의 팔이 나를 감싸안는다, 길고 가느다랗고

하얀 팔.

[힘들어도 괜찮아. 나도 힘들어.]

[...]

[나도, 형도. 힘들고, 불만많고 그리고 다,

괜찮아. 그래도,

괜찮아.

오케오케.

]

...오직 너의 곁에서만, 나는

진짜로 내가 될 수 있지.

[내가 형 옆에 있으니까, 힘들면 와. 내가 힘들 때, 형이 내 옆에 있어준 것처럼. 내 여기에...]

그의 손이 자신의 가슴을 가리키고, 내 심장 위를 터치.

[형 심장조각 사니까. 그러니까, 다른 사람들 모두 형꺼 다 가져가도. 그래서 형이 텅 빈 거같아도, 아무것도 없는것같아도. 그래도 있을거야...  
]

내 가슴 한 켠에 있던 그의 손이 다시 그의 심장으로 간다.

[형 심장조각, 내 가슴안에 저장했으니까. 언제나, 형이 원할때나 어느때나. 나한테 와, 내가 가지고 있으니까. 진짜 형. 그러니까, 혼자. 힘들지 말고. 나랑 같이 힘들어. 그러면 되자나, 그치?]

아아... 너는,

나의 안식처. 나의 영혼이, 너의

눈망울에 깃드는 듯해. 아무리 거친 세상에서

비루해져도, 그 빛을 잃어도.

나의,

영혼. 너의 심장에, 살아. 숨

쉬고, 다시

살아나. 오직,

너 만이, 나를. 너

안에서만. 내가...

 

 

 

숨 쉬어

 

 

...

 

[안되지글면. 내 심장조각 공짜가 아님.]

[잉? 뭐야그건.]

[가는게있으면 오는 것도 있어야지. 나한테 뭐 줄건데, 너가?]

[에에... 뭘 원하는데요? 줄거 하나두 없는데, 몸으로 때울까?]

아니 거기로 가지 말고. 분위기 좋은데.

[아니, 너 영혼조각을 나에게 줘. 그래서, 너가 길을 잃어도, 너를 잃어도. 나에게 오면돼, 그러면-]

내 이마를 그와 맞추고, 우주처럼 깊고 은하수처럼 빛나는 그의 눈망울을 본다.

[알려줄게. 너가 진짜 누구인지. 만인의 아이돌도, 회사의 소유물도 아닌. 나만의 너를. 내 심장에서 너는, 영원히 살거야. 진짜 너가. 그러니까, 내가-]

너의,

[안식처가 될게. 너가 쉴 수 있는, 언제나. 어느 때나. 어느 누구도 뺏어갈 수 없게, 내 심장에 저장된 너의 영혼은.]

내꺼.

[Castor and Pollux.]

?

[뭐?]

[카스토르와 폴룩스. 별자리. 쌍둥이 자리. 나 배웠어 학교에서. 둘이 형동생이었는데, 한 명이 죽었어. 근데-]

부드럽게, 그의 손이 내 뺨을 어루만진다.

[형이 제우스한테 말했어. 자기 영혼을 바쳐서, 자기 동생도 살 수 있게. 그렇게 해달라고. 그래서, 하늘에 별이 됐데. 쌍둥이자리Gemini.]

흐응,

[나 되게 로맨틱하지, 그치.]

[아 예, 네. 참 특이한 아이야, 너도.]

[형꺼니까, 책임져.]

[그래그래, 알겠다. 아이고, 내가 전생에 무얼 했길래. 지금 여기에 너와 있을까.]

[흐음, 이제 기분 쫌 좋아졌어. 그치?]

나를 바라보는 그의 눈망울,

따스해.

[고마워, 컨디션 안 좋았는데. 쌩유.]

[형 좋게 만드는거 나 잘알. 나 형 잘 아니까. 싸랑해.]

쪽.

[으야, 입냄새. 아침인데 양치도 안했자나.]

[아이돌이 입냄새난다니. 말도 안되는소리.]

[내가 니 소녀팬은 아니지, 꽌링군. 되는소리.]

[형이 내 팬이 아냐? 나를 보고도 안 반해? 말도안됨.]

[됨.]

[흐음, 싸우자고?]

뭐-

곧바로 레슬링타임.

간질간질

[야이미친놈아, 그만해. 침대 무너진다-]

간질간질

야이-

간질간질

-으으윽.

캬릉.

[내가 이겨찌.]

[아, 네아네. 그러시죠.]

늑대가 토끼를 먹으려는 듯, 내 배 위에 올라타앉아 기세등등하다.

넌 늑대고 난 토끼,

하.

그럴줄아냐.

빙글거려서 역전,

올라탔다.

[속았지. 내가 이겨찌.]

[혀엉, 반칙.]

[뭐가 반칙이야. 내가 이겨찌- 내가 이겨찌-]

움칫둠칫, 승리의 댄스타임~

움칫둠칫

움칫-

둠칫-

움-

앗.

이거,

위험.

[왜?]

[아니암것도, 이제 내려가. 다 놀았어요, 우리꽌링.]

[아니, 이제 쫌 재밌는데.]

꽌링군...

[우리 하자, 조용히하면. 아무도 모를꺼야.]

야이미친꽌링.

[형들이 한 방 건너있는데 무슨 소리야.]

[스릴이써, 더 꼴려. 그치?]

늑대는 토끼를 가지고 놀더니, 이제.

시식시간.

히익.

[나 나간다.]

[아왜애~ 나도 꼴리고 형도 꼴리고. 나 형잘알, 우리 남자자나. 그치~]

[아니, 넌 그냥 꼬맹이야. 미자꽌링.]

[아냐, 나 18살임.]

[어디서구라야, 17살꽌링.]

[식스틴Sixteen, 오케?]

잉.

[형한테는 나 언제나 열-여섯~이야.]

[어째 자꾸 내려간다, 니 나이.]

[형은 나에게 영원히 열-여덟~, 난 열-여섯~. 우리 지금 하면 형 열다섯돼, 지후니 바지 버서.]

야이미친-

[나가, 나가.]

[흐응, 어짜피 나중에 빼달라고 올거면서. 기다릴께~ 형만의 안식처~]

문 탁, 닫고 나간다.

하아.

발랑까진꽌링.

뭐,

어때.

내껀데. 그러니까,

괜찮아.

괜찮아, 너도.

나도.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

아무도 모른다고해도, 진짜 나. 모두 서로 이용해서. 단물 다 빠져서, 나에게 아무 것도 남지 않아도.

내 심장조각은 너 안에서 뛰니까, 너의 영혼조각은 내 안에서 사니까. 그러니까 우리는-

서로에게 안식처가 될거야. 아무도, 뺏을 수 없게. 누구에게도, 팔지 않아.

너의 안에서, 진짜내가. 나의 안에서, 진짜너가. 살거야, 숨 쉴거야

영원히

 

 

 

 

 

약속해.

나의 늑대,

라이관린.

 

 

 

***

너라는

안식처에서

 

나

숨쉬어

 

영원히

 

***

 

FIN


End file.
